


Romeo and Juliet

by evashougouki



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, half unrequited, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evashougouki/pseuds/evashougouki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sock is inspired as to a surefire plan to make Jonathan kill himself- break his heart.<br/>Fill for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is ok!

The idea started out, as many bad ideas do, while Sock was bored in class. Not his own class, of course, but Jonathan's- one of the many benefits of spending an eternity in hell was a lack of school. But accompanying Jonathan 9-5 essentially meant that he had to go to school again, even the boring old English class that they were in now. 

It was a day of usuals. Jonathan was ignoring him, as per usual, and Sock was persistent in causing many a small annoyance, as per usual, the class was droning on about the tragic love of Romeo and Juliet, as per usual. The only unusual thing was Jonathan's forced participation in class. The teacher had apparently found it odd that he sat in the very back and was silent save for occasional mumbles to a person that did not appear to actually exist and had made him read for the grand role of Romeo for the day. 

So, Sock was getting doubly ignored, and doubly bored. One of the many drawbacks of spending an eternity as a non-corporeal being floating around Earth. He doodled aimlessly on Jonathan's desk, zoned out until the moment when the word 'death' caught his attention. Oh yes. He liked death. Death was a good thing. 

"Eyes, look your last," Jonathan drones monotonously, "Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, o the doors of breath seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death." Oh. Boring. 

The teacher stops Jonathan and begins her monologue about how poor old Romeo just can't bear the thought of living without his Juliet, points out irony in the situation- while Jonathan just points out how dumb the whole thing is. Sock can't help but agree. But, that's when the idea hit him. 

Dumb old Romeo killed himself without a second thought because he couldn't bear to be without his girlfriend, right? Well, what if he could get Jonathan to do the same thing?? Sock slaps his hands together in a sort of high five for himself. Jonathan stares at him strangely, shaking his head. 

Obviously he couldn't just pull a "Juliet" out of thin air.. But he could make himself fill that role, right? How hard could it REALLY be to make Jonathan fall in love with him? They were already friends- Sock was pretty sure he was Jonathan's ONLY friend. And obviously, since he was already dead, he couldn't (and wouldn't) be able to kill himself again- but smashing his heart to pieces and then abandoning him would do the trick, right? It was essentially the same thing. 

Sock grinned, thrilled with his new plan. Oh, HELL yes. This would totally work. "What's with that smile?" Jonathan whispers to him, eyebrow raised, "You look like you're about to eat me alive. It's freaky." Sock smiles sweetly at him. "Nothin', hot stuff. Just loving these dramatic teenagers and all their thous and thees. Can't you take a more interesting class?" Jonathan shakes his head, amused. Oh yeah. This would be easy. 

\-- 

Sock spent the rest of the school day thinking of all the details of his newfound plot for Jonathan's demise. Jonathan seemed to have appreciated the peace, because he's actually fairly friendly when they walk home together. He brings earbuds instead of those obnoxious purple headphones, and gives one to Sock. It takes a lot of energy to be able to focus enough to actually touch the earbud, but it's a suspiciously nice gesture anyways. 

They walk to Jonathan's house, Sock talking about a variety of pointless things to fill the silence. He changes from cutesy stories about puppies to morbid suicide stories in seconds, and Jonathan doesn't even blink anymore. He must be used to it now, Sock guessed. Bummer. 

They reach his house, and Jonathan walks over to the door, slamming it in his face, as per their custom. Sock always just walks through though, and spends the night with him like he does the day, even though it's technically not part of his job. But this time he just pauses outside the door. "I can't hang out with you today!" He calls to him, "I'm busy. Hell beckons, you know. But I'll be back ASAP." He doesn't get a response, so he just closes his eyes, lets his focus slip, lets the miles of red pathways rush by his conscience. Going back to Hell. He lands in a roll that took him much time and mistakes to perfect- and lands right at Mephistopheles's feet. The man offers him a hand. 

"Long time no see, kiddo." 

Sock takes it and jumps up, brushing himself off. "Been busy up in the real people world? You missed some pretty funny deaths." Sock perks up. 

"Oh, tell me. That's how you can pay me for all the overtime I've been working. Wait, or even better- show me." 

Mephistopheles gives him a look that says 'as if', but then speaks. "Well, there was this guy who came in the other week. He got hit in the head with a coke can, and had a pretty nasty dent, blood everywhere, his whole face was bruised." He grins. "But I guess he was lucky it was a soft drink." 

Sock just walks off. 

"No overtime, Sowachowski!" Mephistopheles laughs, following after him. "Anyways. Ahem. How's it going with Mr. Combs? Is he dead yet?" 

"Is the Hall of Crippling Phobias alphabetized yet? Nope. But I've got a plan!" Sock grins, turning and practically bouncing up and down. "This one will totally work. I'm just here to look some stuff up. Um... We have computers in hell, right?" 

"Yeah, but they're so slow it hertz." Sock groans. 

\-- 

Sock wanders around Hell a bit, admiring all the brimstone and chaos and mortal wounds. He knows it won't be this way for long- Hell is under construction, after all, but it's pretty nice after the relative peace of Earth. He grew tired of that a long time ago. Eventually he finds himself with the computers- and Mephistopheles wasn't joking about them being slow. Every computer in the room looks ancient, thick and rusty (and running Windows '95) It takes him 20 minutes just to pull up the internet, and even longer to open a search engine. He feels like stabbing the monitor to bits. But finally, finally, it works. And he types one thing- "How to get a boy to fall in love with you."


End file.
